First Kiss
by Saiyume
Summary: Kyon muses about his first kiss. Spoiler: Ep. 14 KyonxHaruhi


EEEEEEE. D: Omg, I haven't submitted anything for like...A YEAR. Wow, anyways, here I am, with my first oneshot. SHnY is one of the BEST ANIMES EVER. I've re-watched the whole thing like 5 times already. xD

My knowledge on SHnY comes solely from the anime; I know parts of the novel, but they're not indicated in the fic so it doesn't really matter. The fic takes place after the closed space incident in Episode 14. (Yes, I know it's not the correct chronological order.)

Please excuse any grammatical errors that I might've made, since I haven't written any fan fiction since 2005 and some parts can be a bit...Eh...weird. Also, please excuse my horrible attempt at being first person Kyon. xD; Like I said, I've only read a few parts of the novel, so I'm not good at capturing every essence of his personality.

Alright, enough with my ramblings. Onto the fiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

**First Kiss**

-----------------------------

One would say that one's first kiss would be the best thing that's ever happened to them. Well, my first kiss was pretty much the opposite.

First of all, I was forced into it. I had no choice.

Second of all, if I hadn't kissed her, my dreary, uneventful life would cease to exist as we know it. I actually like my life despite its apparent mundane-ness, thank you very much.

Third, and most importantly, my first kiss had been with the Brigade Chief of the SOS-dan, none other than that unearthly self-proclaimed 'goddess' by the name of Suzumiya Haruhi.

Seriously. I would've preferred the Celestial. Not that I'm gay or anything...

...Unless the Celestials were fema--

Nevermind.

It's just weird, you know? I had hoped for my first kiss to be with the lovely and graceful Asahina-san. I pictured us having said kiss under the moonlight, with her petite figure wrapped around my body, and her sparkling lips tempting my own. I probably would've preferred my first kiss to be with Nagato, even. I mean, despite her quiet and indifferent personality, she was actually quite pretty, and I would imagine our kiss to be in the library or someplace that was money-efficient and romantically quiet.

Boy, had I been completely and utterly wrong. Celestials and monotonic buildings had not been my ideal choice for a romantic night.

Oh, and you know what's even worse?

Before Haruhi and I had...Erm...Allow me to say this in a non-romantic kind of way..._Touched_ lips, I told her that ponytails turned me on.

No, it wasn't a perverted statement, mind you.

I only said it out of impulse.

I'll admit though, she _did_ look decent and natural in a ponytail, despite her persona saying otherwise. I'll also admit that her lips tasted of peppermint during our lip interaction, despite the bitter and unfriendly words that usually come out of her mouth. It was also cute when she--

Oh God.

I think I've been brainwashed by some pervert into thinking such things. Argh. This is probably your doing, Taniguchi.

Let's think of a rational statement I could say to sum up this whole ordeal of mine.

Hmm.

Wow, I can't think of anything.

Oh wait, I think I'm getting something.

Dear God.

For some unusual, unconscious reason, I'm finding myself to contradict every pessimistic response I've had to my lip touching with Haruhi.

Damn you, emotions.

_Sigh. _

Alright, so it wasn't all _that_ bad. Haruhi had, in fact, encircled her arms around my neck as our lips intertwined.

--I need to come up with better evasive terms for kissing.

Anyways, by another sudden impulse, I had encircled my arms around her waist in response. It was by impulse, I promise.

And...Were my eyes closed..? Not sure, but I think hers were. Her surprised, yet calm reaction had indicated to me that she was quite pleased with my decision. And with that in mind, I found myself quite pleased, too. Taniguchi probably infested his perverted nature inside my brain.

In the end, I believe our kiss--there, I said it--had lasted for about a minute, since afterwards, I found myself lying on my bed, with my alarm clock reading 3:00 AM.

Great, I can't go back to sleep now; my eyelids are protesting to remain wide open. Nor do I want to, in fear of facing rampaging Celestials and a dull, grey world again.

I'll have to look forward to going to school and seeing Haruhi and the other SOS-dan members.

Actually, that wouldn't be so bad.

------------------

Surprisingly, school was still redundant as usual. The only different thing that happened was that Haruhi and I unconsciously chose to evade eye contact from one another, both of us still having the 'dream' fresh on our minds. At least, I know I did.

She finally broke our unpleasant silence after school, as she and I made our way to the clubroom in the unsightly school shack.

"Oi, Kyon. You're gonna have lots of things to do today for the club. First,"

I nodded and sigh. Her haughty and commanding self had kicked back in.

"You're gonna be making club signs, so we'll have more members in our club, members! Second, we're going to get more cosplay outfits for Mikuru-chan so we can attract some of the media nerds into helping us with the equipment for our sequel movie!"

_May the non-Haruhi Lord have mercy on poor Asahina-san's dear soul._

I continued to nod, approaching the clubroom door and turning the knob with a small jerk of my wrist. I pushed the door open, proceeding to go in, but aggressively pushed back by Haruhi for her to enter first. She really didn't change, did she?

The room contained the same people as it did everyday. There was the lovely Asahina-san, preparing a pot of tea in her adorable maid outfit. There was the idiotic Koizumi, setting up a game of chess on the meeting table, and then there was the seemingly lifeless Nagato, sitting in the same chair that she always sat in, and in the same corner, but with a different 400 page novel.

Haruhi proceeded to her usual spot on the computer, mindlessly clickling and typing irrelevant things. She had that trademark bored look on her face, the one that she always gives me before unexpectedly dragging me into something that she would call, 'fun'.

I stood behind her, flickering my eyes from the computer screen to her hair. Did I mention she had on a neatly executed ponytail today? Well, she did.

I wonder...

I lowered my head next to Haruhi's, pretending to stare at the computer screen along with her. In a casual whisper, I remarked,

"Peppermint lip gloss, was it?"

At that, Haruhi froze, and all activity on the computer ceased.

Her reddening cheeks told me that she was blushing. So she _did_ remember.

I mean, who would forget their first kiss?

* * *

End 

LOL, I think the ending came out pretty corny. (Although KyonxHaruhi WINS. :DDDDD) R&R pl0x. ;D

Okay, no more fan fiction for a while. :O This was just a little sign to show that I'm still alive here.

**Edit: Fixed spelling errors**


End file.
